


Солдат и море

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amphibia! Steve Rogers, Crossover If You Blink, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kind Of MCU Post-Canon, M/M, Mermaid! Bucky Barnes, Pre-Slash, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: После драки на хеликэрриерах Водный Солдат, получивший когда-то от Гидры русалочий хвост и способность дышать под водой, уплывает и живет в маленьком европейском городке, где снова учится быть сержантом Барнсом. Кажется, что в спокойном и забытом богом рыбацком порту никогда ничего не случается и не случится, но однажды Баки натыкается на американскую подлодку почти у самых берегов. Единственный, кто может разрешить назревающий дипломатический инцидент - человек-амфибия на службе у США - Капитан Америка...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 156
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Солдат и море

Море красиво всегда – каким бы оно ни было, как бы ни менялось. Баки любил его в любую погоду: застывшим и блестящим, как разлитая нефть; расхристанным и воюющим, мечущим обрывки пены; мирно-зеленым, напитанным солнцем, переливающимся у ребячьих ног и лижущим башни песочных замков.

У замка – шикарного, с бойницами в стенах и украшениями «под Гауди» из мокрого песка, какие умели творить только близнецы из белого домика, упал флаг и покосилась башня. Баки выбросил себя на берег, подгреб к замку. Набрал песка, укрепил башню – конечно, так изящно, как у близнецов, не получилось. Водрузил обратно бумажный флажок из коктейля.

Кто бы сказал, а.

Кто бы сказал, что Водный Солдат будет ремонтировать песочные замки... которым и стоять-то осталось два часа, пока берег не захлестнет прилив.

Он вернулся в воду. От души ударил по поверхности хвостом, подняв яркие брызги. Когда они опали, на море легла тишина. Полная, неестественная. Над городом сгущался неприятно-желтый полусвет. С запада ползло фиолетовое грозовое облако. В домике близнецов захлопнули ставни, убрали шезлонги из маленького дворика над пляжем.

Будет шторм.

Баки ушел в прохладную глубину. Тут ему тоже нравилось – в гуще прохладной воды, где никто тебя не достанет. Самое интересное, конечно, на дне – огромная сокровищница, заросшая причудливыми растениями, словно чужая планета. Кураторы говорили ему, что нельзя спускаться слишком глубоко, даже его улучшенный организм не выдержит такого давления. Может, думал Баки, они просто боялись, как бы он не ускользнул. Охотиться за ним на такой глубине было бы неудобно.

Но ведь он всегда возвращался...

Баки выбрался на поверхность, несколько раз выпрыгнул из воды, чтобы размяться, вспомнил фигуры, которым его обучали в «дельфинарии». Потом, решив, что достаточно размялся перед ужином, он медленно поплыл вдоль берега. Баки давно уже выучил его наизусть. Узкая полоска песчаного пляжа обрывалась у насыпи, на которой теснились домики с небольшими дворами. Заборы были у всех одинаково поедены ржавчиной: при большом приливе насыпь не спасала, и волны хлестали в ворота. Баки плыл мимо домов из мрачноватого серо-красного камня, мимо приехавшего на лето маленького луна-парка – там уже горели огни и гремели усиленные мегафоном голоса зазывал. Ветром принесло запах ярмарки: масло, в котором жарят картошку и хворост, до ядовитости сладкие и яркие конфеты. «Нет, Баки, мы не будем тратить недельный заработок на леденцы! Хватит, пошли отсюда...»

Баки раскашлялся. Налетевшая волна застала его врасплох, накрыла с головой. Надо бы перестать вспоминать о прошлом. Он поплыл дальше, мимо давно разорившегося казино, которое возвышалось над городком белыми греческими развалинами, по маленькой марине. В рыбном ресторанчике зажегся свет, но столы и стулья уже занесли внутрь. Два загорелых до черноты официанта прикрепляли над террасой занавесь из полиэтилена.

Только старый Лебрен у себя во дворе складывал сети в лодку; он явно собирался с утра рыбачить. Баки покачал головой, ушел под воду – и вынырнул там, где кончался обитаемый берег.

Здесь, у длинного пирса, стоял приземистый белый дом. Дом старого Стенли и по совместительству – пункт береговой охраны. С десяток лет назад – задолго до Баки – береговую охрану в городке упразднили, ее полномочия передали специальной полицейской бригаде. Стенли ворчал, что бригады той – два с половиной человека и в деле они ничего не смыслят. И, хоть официально он вышел на пенсию, дела так и не оставил. Патрулировал берег на старой моторной лодке, вытаскивал незадачливых туристов, слишком далеко ушедших на катамаране, отлавливал браконьеров. Не один, конечно, а вместе с крепкими парнями-добровольцами, которых Баки поначалу принимал за его сыновей. Но со временем узнал, что и сын, и дочь старика уехали из города, послав к чертям и отца, и полагавшийся им по наследству моторный катер.

«Я их, конечно, понимаю», – вздыхал Стенли, и после этих слов непременно прикладывался к фляжке.

Баки выбрался на деревянный настил. Доски еще хранили солнечное тепло, но в воздухе уже стало зябко. Подсохнув, он зажег фонарь, который всегда ждал его на пирсе. Скоро послышались знакомые шаги: старый Стенли в неизменной бейсболке шел к нему по пирсу. Первым делом он сунул Баки видавший виды термос. Тот открыл его и с жадностью вдохнул запах кофе. Да уж; вот чего не найдешь на морском дне.

Стенли тем временем поставил на пирс контейнер для пикника. В нем оказались бутылка пива и пузатый cамодельный гамбургер. 

– Сколько можно рыбой питаться, – буркнул он.

– Я рыбой не питаюсь, – уже в какой раз возразил Баки.

На самом деле ученые Гидры рассчитывали на то, что Баки будет и впрямь есть мальков и всяких подводных гадов – на затянувшихся миссиях, там, где некому было его кормить питательными коктейлями. Но для Баки это было бы все равно что есть своих. Пришлось научиться жевать водоросли. На этом фоне залитые кетчупом гамбургеры Стенли казались пищей богов.

– Поел бы хоть раз в доме, как человек.

Баки дернул хвостом: мол, куда мне в дом.

– Это все – дело техники, – сердился Стенли. – Ты просто из этой чертовой воды вылезать не хочешь.

– А что мне на суше делать?

– Ты от жизни отстал, – сказал Стенли, как говорил до этого сотни раз. – Сейчас мир уже не тот. Из каждого приемника толкуют об этом... социальном разнообразии. Никто тебя за хвост ущемлять не будет.

Говорил он без особого жара. Баки и правда нравилось в воде, и оба об этом знали. В тишине – все той же, настороженной, – Баки прикончил гамбургер и потянулся за второй бутылкой пива.

– Чуешь? – Стенли сдвинул бейсболку на затылок.

– Чую.

– Штормовое предупреждение на завтра объявили. Пять баллов обещают. А я скажу, семь. С утра так бортанет, что не обрадуются... Думаешь, выйдут ночью?

Баки пожал плечами:

– Думаю, выйдут. Рыба есть. Пока все тихо... Могут решить, что раз предупреждение объявили, то их никто и ловить не станет.

– Ну... – Стенли в конце концов не удержался и вытянул из кармана фляжку. Накапал Баки в остатки кофе, от души глотнул сам. Зубы у него были белые и редкие, отмытые алкоголем, как галька волнами. – Мое дело что... Я буду на вахте, ребятам скажу, чтобы рано не ложились.

– Лебрен, – вспомнил Барнс. – Он, кажется, рыбачить собирается.

– Чтоб его. – Стенли снова глотнул. – Ему хоть кол на голове теши. Сколько раз я с ним пытался поговорить. Так он тут же надувается, мой дед, мол, ходил на террановах*...

Барнс сочувственно поморщился. Историю деда Лебрена и его плавании на терранове даже он успел выучить наизусть – при том, что Лебрен не знал о его существовании.

– Я ему сказал: если кончится тем, что из-за тебя опять погибнут люди, я тебя сам утоплю.

Стенли зло, обиженно замолчал. Несколько лет назад Лебрен уже выходил рыбачить в сильный шторм. Сам он вернулся невредимым, но у добровольцев, которые отправились за ним, перевернулась лодка, и оба погибли.

В конце концов Стенли встал и ушел к лодке. Скоро послышался шум мотора, а потом усиленный мегафоном голос: «Объявляется штормовое предупреждение!» В новые технологии старик не верил. Закат смотрел на Баки ярко-красным глазом из-под набрякшего темного века. Баки спрыгнул с пирса, поплыл, улегся на воду сытым пузом кверху. Не очень-то радостная поза для рыбы, но Баки нравилось. Он тихонько дрейфовал на волнах, пока небо все темнело и темнело. Облака еще светились перламутром, и оттого небо и море напоминали створки огромной черной устрицы. И Баки, получалось, был в этой устрице жемчужиной.

Что ж, быть жемчужиной – совсем неплохо.

Он немного подождал и отправился в патруль. Греб неслышно, внимательно прислушиваясь к ночным звукам. Местные браконьеры обычно уходили с причала полуразрушенного казино. Но местных браконьеров – как и в целом местных рыбаков, – если верить Стенли, становилось все меньше. Белое здание возвышалось над морем тихим призраком. Все чисто. Баки развернулся и не торопясь отправился туда, где прекращалась цепочка городских огней и начинались скалы. Музыка с неутомимых каруселей долетала и сюда, вибрировала в воде. Она прервалась, когда Баки отплыл достаточно далеко. Приблизившись к скалам, он замер и прислушался. Человеческое ухо не услышало бы легкий бесшумный катер. Но Баки и не был человеком. Он ощутил легкую вибрацию и понял, где судно – и куда оно направляется. Хвост задрожал, перекалибровываясь. Плавники стали острее, превратились в подобие винта. Буравя воду этим винтом, Баки без труда нагнал катер и плыл за ним, пока тот не остановился. Волны обрушивались сверху все сильнее и злее. С катера донеслась деловитая ругань. Баки вынырнул в стороне и присмотрелся: в пятнах света от фонаря было видно, как браконьеры разматывают кабель и крепят его к автомобильному аккумулятору. Несколько минут спустя по воде шлепнул сачок.

Так...

Действовать надо было быстро. Острыми хвостовыми плавниками Баки перерубил провода, закрепленные по ободу сачка. Сначала никто этого не заметил. Баки ждал.

– Что за хрень, – в конце концов сказали с катера. Перерубленный кабель потянулся вверх.

– Какого хуя?

Из прорехи в тучах выглянула луна. Отлично. Баки выпрыгнул из воды, изогнувшись так, чтобы хвост блеснул в лунном свете, и снова канул в море. Проплыл под дном катера и вынырнул с другой стороны. На сей раз воздушную фигуру встретили дружными ругательствами. Баки, довольный произведенным эффектом, красиво перелетел через катер и нарочно стукнул хвостом по воде плашмя, обдав водой горе-браконьеров.

– Это что? Это какого?..

– Русалка это, чтоб я сдох, русалка, вы же видели хвост...

– Вы совсем тут перепились, чтоб я с вами еще раз вышел...

Такого неуважения Баки стерпеть не мог. Он снова выпрыгнул из воды, хвостом едва не стукнув по носу неверующего Фому.

– Да ебать, – в полной тишине сказали с катера.

Баки не любил свой хвост – отравленный подарок Гидры, доставшийся ему вместо ампутированных ног, оружие, которое принесло столько зла, – но в такие моменты был ему рад.

В конце концов, подустав от прыжков, он уселся на леер и выдохнул.

– Сержант Барнс, рыбнадзор, – представился он опешившим браконьерам. – Вы в курсе, что электролов в этих водах является нарушением закона?

Он не слишком-то был уверен, что и вправду когда-то ходил в звании сержанта. Хотя фамилию помнил наверняка. Но называться сержантом было удобно – особенно перед нарушителями.

Через два часа процедура была закончена. Молодчики, как водится, заартачились, спихнули Баки в воду, отказывались составлять протокол. Пришлось заглушить мотор, отобрать у самого ретивого мобильный, вызвать Стенли и передать ему координаты. Поняв, что пахнет жареным, а суденышко не двигается с места, браконьеры решили было спасаться вплавь.

– Не советую, – мирно сказал Баки, легонько постучав хвостом о борт. – Знаете легенды о русалках, которые утягивают людей на дно?

Тут на него набросились вчетвером, но Баки быстро раскидал их, орудуя хвостом. Детская возня. И если по правде, он был рад, что никого не приходится калечить и убивать.

К приезду моторки, в которой сидел Стенли и его дюжие добровольцы, экипаж уже смирился с неизбежным. Баки булькнул в море, когда подмога ступила на катер, и после высунулся, только чтобы «дать пять» добровольцам: выставленным из воды хвостом он звонко ударил по подставленным ладоням. Потом оба суденышка скрылись вдали, а Баки остался в воде. Он доплыл до огромной скалы – такой большой, что она всегда держала мордочку над волнами, – устроился на ней, закрыл глаза и принялся слушать нарастающий грохот моря.

Отдыхал он недолго: надо было еще кое-куда заглянуть.

***

Лебрен готовился выходить в море с раннего утра. Он знал, конечно, что по радио предупреждали о шторме – да и мегафон Стенли трудно было не услышать. Но эти ребята вечно поднимают панику на пустом месте. Не шторм, а так, легкий ветерок. Раньше никто бы и внимания не обратил, а теперь выросло поколение перестраховщиков. Лебрен встал затемно, привычно вздохнув о супруге, которая вот уже пять лет не вставала с ним вместе и не готовила ему завтрак, выпил согретого вчерашнего кофе и вышел во двор, прямо у ворот которого заканчивалась твердая земля. Волны были сильнее обычного – но не настолько, чтоб рассказывать об этом в новостях. Лебрен фыркнул и шагнул к лодке. И остановился. Потому что в его моторке сидел русал.

Может, Лебрен и не прочь был бы увидеть русалку – порой ему казалось, что без женской ласки он уже совсем одичал, – но создание совершенно точно было парнем, с нехилыми бицепсами и армейской стрижкой. Парень тихонько постукивал по дну лодки кончиком хвоста.

– Куда собрался? – вопросил он Лебрена.

– Ик, – ответил тот. – Ик.

Лебрена вдруг посетила мысль о мировой несправедливости. Явись это чудище кому-нибудь из завсегдатаев бара «У пристани», да хотя бы въедливому Стенли с его вечной фляжкой – никто бы не удивился. Но сам он недели две не брал в рот ничего, кроме паршивого кофе. Ему пришли нехорошие мысли о побочных эффектах кофеина.

Русал снова заговорил:

– Ты что, не слышал предупреждения по радио?

– С-слышал.

– Ну так какого же черта тебя понесло в море? – поднял бровь русал. – Ты там и так уже всем надоел. До того надоел, что мой отец, морской король, послал меня специально, – хвост громко стукнул по борту, контрапунктируя высказывание, – объяснить тебе, что так делать нельзя. Люди не должны выходить из дома в шторм. Буря – это наше время. Попытаешься сунуться на нашу вечеринку – папаша тебя лично утянет за борт, а лодку твою грохнет о скалы, чтобы было неповадно. Это ясно?

– Ясно, – просипел Лебрен.

– Вот и отлично. И о разговоре нашем никому, сам ведь понимаешь?

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, русал потянулся. Чешуйки на его хвосте странно встопорщились, потом улеглись, хвост как будто жил собственной жизнью, не зависящей от хозяина. А потом плюх – и русал исчез.

Лебрен постоял на месте, – а потом тем же ровным и непоколебимым шагом, которым направлялся к лодке, пошел к бару «У пристани». Тот не открывался так рано, но Лебрен подождет. Ему нужно было что-то покрепче кофе.

***

Наверное, следовало вести себя осторожнее. Не вертеть хвостом, сказал бы Стенли.

Кроме него, о Баки знали ребята-добровольцы. Они вместе со Стенли вылавливали его тогда из моря.

«Тебе чертовски повезло, что мы тогда патрулировали. В тебе крови-то не осталось, ни человеческой, ни рыбьей. Мы не знали, что делать, кому звонить. Врачу? А как же хвост? Тогда – ветеринару?»

Тут история обычно прерывалась мощным взрывом смеха.

Баки не был глуп настолько, чтобы поверить, будто они смогут его защитить.

Не был настолько глуп, чтобы полагать, будто он сам сможет защитить городок, если Гидра вздумает сюда явиться.

Но о нем уже пытались рассказывать и докладывать полиции; несколько раз даже писали в прессу, и в конце концов к ним заявился репортер «вечерки» из большого города. Правда, статья вышла скорее про вред алкоголя при управлении плавсредством.

Стало казаться, его не то что не найдут – просто искать не станут в такой глуши.

Баки давно нашел себе убежище на случай бурь: одну из роскошных купальных кабинок в бывшем казино. В купальнях на пляже едва было куда повесить одежду, тут же при желании можно было припарковать «Ягуар». Ключ с брелком, на котором полустершиеся буквы гласили «Казино Парадис», нашелся на дне у берега. Ворота казино были давно и намертво закрыты, но Баки подныривал под них и забирался в купальню. Тут не нужно было стесняться своего нелепого тела и того, как он ползает, помогая себе хвостом. В купальне Баки заново привыкал к ощущению сухого воздуха на коже.

Старый Стенли догадывался, что Баки может жить без воды. Вернее, может выжить. Но что ему делать на суше?

Тут, в убежище, он хранил свою коллекцию куриных богов. За время, что он провел у берега, удалось набрать немало. Проблема с куриными богами в том, что камней со вмятинами у берега полно. Море почти на каждом оставляет свой отпечаток. Но вот найти камешек со сквозной дыркой – это надо постараться. Иногда Баки спрашивал себя – стал ли он сам «куриным богом». Или остался всего лишь галькой со вмятиной, который Гидра старательно сверлила, но так и не одолела. Или все-таки его провертели насквозь... и теперь он будет приносить удачу.

Обязательно ли быть с дыркой внутри, чтобы приносить удачу?

Еще Баки собирал сокровища.

Не те, за которыми его когда-то гоняла Гидра, не жемчуг и не кораллы. Кураторы наверняка посмеялись бы над его богатствами. Отчасти поэтому Баки их и собирал. Тут были принесенные дальним течением черепки со странными узорами, разноцветные стекла, старинный запечатанный кувшин, который он не смог открыть, как ни старался. В конце концов Баки решил, что в нем живет джинн – и тот выпрыгнет на свет божий, когда этого меньше всего будут ждать.

_«Давай еще раз нырнем, Бак?»_

_«Тебе там намазано, что ли, под водой?»_

_«Ты не понимаешь. Вдруг мы найдем бутылку с джинном? Я тогда попрошу, чтоб он сделал меня здоровым-здоровым...»_

В жестяной коробке из-под карамели хранились монетки со всех концов света – кто-то, должно быть, бросал их в воду, загадывая желание, а потом течением их относило ему в руки. И гвоздь коллекции – бутылка с янтарным виски, который округло перекатывался во рту и согревал душу.

Виски принес отец близнецов. Вернее, поднес, как жертву. 

Тот день выдался спокойным и солнечным, и от теплого, прозрачно-бирюзового моря никто не ожидал подвоха.

Ну, кроме Баки. Он подвоха ожидал всегда, и к тому же он лучше других знал море. Но родители близнецов пустили их плескаться на мелководье с огромным разноцветным мячом. Те и плескались до поры до времени, а потом мальчишке наскучило. Он отправился за ракушками для нового замка, а девочка продолжала в одиночестве катать мяч по волнам.

Баки дрейфовал на солнышке невдалеке – но достаточно далеко, чтобы не заметили. За детьми он поглядывал вполглаза и по-настоящему проснулся, когда разноцветным мячом ему едва не попало по лбу. Мальчишка уже плыл к сестре, так что когда Баки добрался до утопающей, вытаскивать пришлось обоих.

Он выбросил себя на берег и лихорадочно давил девчонке на грудь, забыв, что его могут увидеть. Опомнился, только когда она выплюнула воду и раскашлялась. Поднял голову – и увидел дикие глаза мальчишки. Тот тяжело дышал, с волос и из носа у него текло.

У Баки и самого почему-то разошлось сердце.

_«Стив, пошли купаться! Да ладно, вода уже теплая!»_

_«Давай наперегонки! Кто последний – обезьяна!»_

_«Стив?»_

_Бледное лицо, посиневшие губы, тощая грудь, слишком слабенькая, чтобы дышать._

_«Стив! Ты что делаешь, сопляк!»_

_Казался таким легким, а как же тяжело тащить его к берегу…_

Почему из всего, что он творил, запомнилось – и тяготило – именно это?

Баки опомнился. Прижал палец к губам и торопливо, помогая себе руками и хвостом, пополз обратно в море. Вовремя: стоило ему соскользнуть в воду, как над ней раздался оглушительный женский крик.

Он вернулся к белому домику вечером, тайком, будто на место преступления. На душе у него и было неспокойно, как у преступника. Близнецов на пляже, конечно, не оказалось, но стоял на песке очередной замок, а рядом сидел человек в офисном костюме – отец близнецов.

– Я знаю, что ты здесь, – крикнул он в волны, и Баки сперва решил, что парень изрядно набрался. Сделалось очень тихо.

– Жена в это все не верит. Но она не отсюда. А я знаю, что ты там. Что это ты моих детишек вытащил. Так что спасибо тебе огромное, морской дьявол. – Человек громко, на весь берег, всхлипнул и утер глаза рукавом. – Вот тебе... Не сочти за неуважение, чем богат...

Богат он оказался тяжелой и пыльной бутылкой двадцатилетнего виски. Баки уволок ее в укрытие, по пути примеряя на себя прозвище «морской дьявол».

Кураторы бы наверняка оценили.

И если так посудить, дьяволом он и был, опасной морской нечистью. Если посчитать все корабли, что он потопил, все катастрофы, которые Гидра устроила с его помощью, всех политиков, которых он утянул на дно во время морской прогулки... Все подлодки, которые обнаружили – и уничтожили – благодаря ему...

Он пытался сказать это старому Стенли, когда тот вытащил его из моря.

Он пытался сказать Стиву.

Но ведь – теперь он вспомнил – именно Стива называли «морским дьяволом»...

_«Пусть этот дьяволенок только на борт подымется! Он у меня узнает, как нарушать субординацию..»_

_«Чья это была блестящая идея – снять мину с корабля и рассекать с ней в обнимку по морю? Ах ваша, капитан Роджерс? Почему я не удивлен?»_

_«Хильфе, хильфе! Дас зеетойфель!»_

Иногда, разглядывая свою коллекцию, он мысленно примерял, какие камни мог бы подарить Стиву.

«Дай тебе волю, и ты сам повиснешь у Стива на шее, как камень...»

Сейчас, свесив хвост со скамьи, попивая отличный виски и слушая, как за стенами беснуется буря, Баки ощущал, что от остального мира он отгорожен надежной стеной.

Как это свойственно всем воображаемым стенам, долго она не простояла.

Шторм бушевал два дня. Еще пару дней городок казался умытым, тихим и пришибленным, как выкупанный кот, но скоро пришел в себя. С ресторанчика сняли занавесь, и снова стали видны стеклянные подвески над входом. Баки любовался ими издали по вечерам: стекляшки ловили и отражали свет, и вместе с обрывками света до него долетали обрывки разговоров.

Иногда ему становилось одиноко, а переливающиеся стекляшки и освещенный проем манили, как морское дно. Может, Стенли прав, бар не так далеко от берега, что мешает сержанту рыбнадзора зайти и пропустить рюмочку?

Ну да.

«Как-то раз русалка входит в бар...»

От злости на себя Баки громко выдохнул и нырнул в воду. Поплыл, куда глаза глядят, уходя все глубже, как делал всегда, успокаивая душевную смуту.

На сей раз он уплыл надолго. Переночевал в море, проснулся с рассветом, попрыгал, разминаясь, и в очередной раз жалея, что здесь не водится дельфинов – с ними он мог бы подружиться. Берег превратился в еле видную полоску вдали, но Баки сейчас к берегу не тянуло. Он снова спустился на глубину. Вода смыкалась над ним, прохладная, давящая, смывающая воспоминания и заботы. Звуки привычного мира глохли, пропадали; чтобы понимать жизнь на дне, нужно было перейти на совсем другой язык. Баки слушал, спускаясь все ниже, туда где темень расползалась по воде, как ил. А потом уже и не прислушивался, просто скользил в воде, превратившись в одного из несметных тысяч обитателей моря.

И вдруг – замер, даже не успев понять, почему остановился. Завис в воде нелепой водорослью, пытаясь понять, что не так.

Звук.

Хвост сам собой перекалибровался, плавники превратились в винт.

Ему ли, Водному Солдату, не узнать этот шум. Даже если он надеялся никогда больше его не услышать.

Но разве не для этого его создали?

_«Да вы только посмотрите на него, герр Вальтер. Это же клад. Он отлично слышит и видит под водой. Он может убивать под водой... мы проверили. Натренировать его немного – и нам не нужно будет никаких акустических аппаратов... А если кто-то и увидит в море русалку, сами понимаете»._

Он спускался все ниже, так глубоко, как плавал... только в прошлой жизни, от которой, как полагал, сумел оторваться. И звук, который вел его, тоже был звуком из прошлой жизни.

Осторожно работающий лопастями винт морского чудища.

Подлодки.

Чем ниже он опускался, тем становился сосредоточеннее. Солдату зевать нельзя.

Нет; он больше не Солдат, и подлодка, подошедшая так близко к берегу, наверняка своя, патрульная. А может, на учениях... Cкорее всего – «Сапфир» или «Касабланка»... И ему, наверное, не следовало любопытствовать, но – чем он рискует? Изнутри слухач примет его за большую рыбу...

_«И это еще не все, сэр. Если вы желаете, завтра мы отвезем вас на море, чтобы Солдат мог продемонстрировать вам свои способности к эхолокации...»_

_«Вы совершенно правы, доктор Зола, это уникальный экземпляр, мне остается только вас поздравить...»_

Про себя Баки никогда не называл это «эхолокацией». Он просто умел видеть в темноте и на морском дне – видеть не глазами, но от этого мало что менялось. Он просто когда-то умер, а когда очнулся, то уже дышал водой в дельфинарии, и, несколько минут панически подергавшись в темном резервуаре, вдруг понял, что совершенно точно знает, где его стены и каких он размеров – хотя вокруг было темно хоть глаз выколи.

Это потом уже они включили лампы...

_«Процедура уже началась, Сержант Барнс»._

Сейчас в море было слишком тихо; молчали удильщики, прорезая глубину маленькими сигнальными огнями. Молчала лодка – погруженная, если он правильно понимал, почти на максимальную глубину... Баки защелкал хвостом. Металлические звуки здесь были тихими, но помогали ориентироваться, каждый – как запущенный на глубину шарик света, постепенно расцвечивающий темноту. Баки не нужно было вглядываться, чтобы увидеть подлодку; она потихоньку сама по себе проявлялась перед внутренним взглядом, раз – и сформировалась целая, знакомая картинка.

Слишком знакомая.

Потому что субмарина была слишком большой для «Сапфира» или «Касабланки». Даже для класса «Опасный». И силуэт...

Этот силуэт Баки мог узнать с легкостью. Не зря же его натаскивали.

Подлодка была американской.

Класса «Огайо».

***

Еще никогда в своей новой жизни он не гнал так быстро, рассекая воду хвостом, словно акула. Наверняка кто-нибудь увидит, и пойдут слухи, что в их невинной бухточке завелись хищники...

– А я тебе давно говорил, – сказал старик Стенли, – будешь все время сидеть в воде, начнется разжижение мозга.

Когда Баки, задыхаясь, выбросил себя на пирс и зажег фонарь, над морем давно и прочно встала ночь. Но Стенли был на вахте, в домике у пирса горел свет.

– Стенли, я серьезно. Я тебе хоть раз врал? Ты же сам говорил – я твои глаза и уши!

Старик кивнул и потер голову под бейсболкой. Он набросил спортивную куртку, прежде чем выбежать на пирс, но и в ней, похоже, мерз. Вслед за ним из дома вышли еще двое. Баки дернулся, но это были Мишель и Насим – видно, пришли составить старику компанию. 

– Так вот, – продолжил Баки, не отвлекаясь. – Не только твои. Помнишь, я говорил тебе... что работал на плохих парней? Для них я тоже был глазами и ушами. Они меня хорошо натренировали...

– Ну так что же? Это может быть «Наутилус» или «Ариана», они часто в море копошатся...

Баки нетерпеливо мотнул головой. В другое время и разозлился бы, наверное – как будто он может перепутать исследовательскую подлодку с боевой. Но сейчас – не до злости.

– Ладно, это может быть одна из наших. Они же не будут нам отчитываться об учениях?

Он не знал, как объяснить это Стенли. Тот сам привык полагаться на чуйку; а чуйка Баки сейчас вопила во всю глотку. Он решился:

– Это не наша.

– Откуда тебе...

– Акустический след, – торопливо сказал Баки. – Я ее слышал. И... И видел. Стенли, я запомнил координаты...

– О чем это вы? – не выдержал худой и смуглый Насим.

– Сержант Барнс, видишь ли, хочет, чтоб мы поехали на моторке посмотреть субмарину. С вами не соскучишься.

– Не увидите вы ее с моторки, – вздохнул Баки. Он наконец вылез на пирс и сел. – Лежит глубоко. Потому ее и не засекли...

– Ты точно уверен, что тебе не привиделось? – спросил второй доброволец, Мишель – загорелый дочерна и беловолосый, как будто негатив Насима.

– Я бы не стал вас поднимать на ноги из-за того, что привиделось.

Мишель ушел в дом и скоро вернулся с чашкой дымящегося кофе. Это было чертовски кстати. А вот голод Баки будто отшибло. 

– Спросить в диспетчерском центре? Может, очередные натовские учения, и все. 

– Да только не объявляло НАТО никаких учений. И мы хороши будем. К вам там подлодка не заплывала? Откуда сведения? А русалка на хвосте принесла...

Баки поморщился. Стенли глянул на него неодобрительно.

– Скажут нам, чтоб рюмочкой не злоупотребляли, да и все. Ребята из морской бригады рады будут посмеяться...

– Может, и правда учения? – нерешительно предположил Насим. – Обстановка сейчас неспокойная, сами знаете. А у нас тут выход на Атлантику...

Баки вдруг понял, что нервно колотит хвостом по ножке дивана, и заставил себя прекратить.

Неожиданно сам для себя, он заговорил с ними голосом Солдата:

– Послушайте. Это подлодка класса «Огайо». Она нарушила неприкосновенность территориальных вод. Сейчас она на глубине, но если всплывет, то появится на радарах. Это могут расценить как повод к войне.

– А ты сам-то не думаешь, что это повод к войне?

– Я не знаю. Я не знаю, что она здесь делает.

_Точно ли не знаешь? И не догадываешься, Водный Солдат?_

– А что ты от нас хочешь, мальчик? Чтобы мы попробовали поднять тревогу?

В этом и беда: Баки не знал. Он несся к домику у пирса на всех парах, потому что думал – Стенли скажет, что делать. Он привык за последнее время воспринимать старика как... как куратора.

– Не надо поднимать тревогу, – проговорил он медленно. – Я боюсь...

– Ты боишься, – старик вперился в него взглядом, – что могут быть замешаны те плохие ребята?

– Да, – честно ответил Баки. На пирсе стало тихо.

– Стенли, – пробормотал Мишель, – ну правда, у тебя же есть знакомые во флоте, может, поинтересуешься?

– Если он поинтересуется, – вмешался Насим, – они точно поинтересуются, откуда мы узнали. И нас всех упрячут, Меккой клянусь. А Барнса на опыты...

– Ну давай, напугай его. Чтоб он вообще больше из воды не вылез...

Баки почему-то отчетливо вспомнил очередной замок близнецов – на сей раз с синими стекляшками окон. Видно, разбили мамину вазу...

Он сказал с нажимом:

– Лодка не отсюда.

Стенли сдался.

– Ладно. Шума мы поднимать не будем. И подняли бы – кто нам поверит. – У меня и правда есть один знакомый, который может помочь. Американец. Мы с ним когда-то... вместе служили, если можно так сказать. Я ему звякну. У них там сейчас утро... А вы пока... идите отдохните.

Баки и вправду нуждался в отдыхе. В нем тяжело наливалась, тянула к земле усталость, которую он испытывал только после миссий.

Перед тем, как он спрыгнул с досок, Стенли окликнул его: 

– Ты никогда не говорил мне, насколько плохими в самом деле были те парни.

– Не настолько, чтобы послать за мной субмарину, – откликнулся Баки. – Но кто сказал, что она за мной?

***

Он думал, что заснет мертвым сном прямо в воде, даже не добравшись до своего убежища. Но в итоге он провел несколько бессонных часов в казино, то сидя в купальной кабинке, то спрыгивая на затопленные уровни.

Он точно знал, что не ошибается. Подлодка американская, и делать ей в здешних водах совершенно нечего. И все равно ему хотелось снова поплыть туда прямо сейчас и осмотреть ее еще раз.

_Могут быть замешаны те плохие ребята?_

Он и сам не знал, почему так в этом уверен. Это могло быть что угодно, и все-таки...

_«Вы так расхваливали мне вашего Солдата, и что же...»_

_«Вы должны понимать, что Солдат – прежде всего экспериментальный экземпляр. Он ведь стал первой амфибией у нас на службе. Без него Гидра ничего не могла бы противопоставить Капитану Америке, и мне кажется неправильным об этом забывать. Но даже Солдат не может всего. И если у него не хватает ментальной силы, то это прежде всего из-за варварских опытов моих предшественников. Я бы очень рекомендовал вам не использовать в проекте «Сирена» те методы подавления сопротивления, которые применялись к Солдату...»_

Он опять поплавал по затопленной внутренней галерее, но нервное напряжение не проходило.

_Мы с ним когда-то... вместе служили, если можно так сказать._

Он не мог припомнить, чтобы Стенли служил где-то, кроме здешней береговой охраны. Откуда у него знакомства в Америке? А если Стенли на самом деле – не куратор, но соглядатай, и теперь позвонит куда надо?

Все это и правда начинало пахнуть паранойей, и за несколько часов Баки совершенно измучился. Он наконец забылся, и ему приснилось, будто над головой пролетел джет – из тех, что обожали Пирс и прочее высокое начальство.

Проспал в итоге всего часа полтора. Измучившись, он был готов уже и к тому, что никакой лодки на самом деле не было, и – если честно – очень на это надеялся.

Но к тому, кого он увидит, Баки готов не был.

Потом он говорил себе, что должен был это понять. «У них там утро»... На самом деле, чушь, конечно. Откуда бы ему знать, что у Стенли есть _такие_ знакомые. И все равно...

Когда он вынырнул у пирса, у воды с банкой пива в руке сидел Стив.

Баки узнал его сразу; еще не вынырнув на поверхность, он будто почуял его, услышал, как ту лодку. Стив сидел на пирсе – там, где обычно усаживался Баки, рядом с фонарем. В руке у него была бутылка местного пива. Крупный, сильный, непобедимый даже на вид. Баки таким его и помнил, хотя бесстыдная и бессознательная память то и дело подкидывала ему образ болезненного мальчишки с тощими плечами и острыми локтями. Одет Стив был совершенно обычно – выцветшие голубые джинсы, клетчатая рубашка, бейсболка. Вот только в краю матросок и желтых штормовок все это ставило на нем четкую метку американского туриста. Но загар был здешний, как у человека, который почти все время проводит в море.

Ладно.

Рано или поздно его должны были найти, правильно? И повезло, что не Гидра нашла первой...

Стив вскочил, когда он без лишних церемоний уселся рядом – на свое законное, черт побери, место.

– Баки...

Стив уже звал его по имени – тогда, когда они дрались на хеликэрриере. Но тогда в его голосе была отчаянная надежда, такая, что он прорезал толщу воображаемых волн, под которыми на семьдесят лет укрылся Баки, и в дыру хлынули воспоминания, и вместе с воспоминаниями он сам упал и забился, как рыба на дне лодки.

Теперь же это «Баки» было осторожным, сдержанным. Видно, Стив успел узнать, с кем имеет дело.

И все равно – на секунду захотелось кинуться к нему. Обнять.

_Вот он я. Я и вправду Баки. Ты меня нашел._

Кинулся бы... если бы не хвост.

– Капитан Роджерс. Не знал, что вы у Стенли в друзьях. Служили вместе, значит?

– Было дело, – так же скованно ответил Стив. А до Баки вдруг дошло то, что вообще-то было очевидно: Стив не может рассказать ему, где служил; Стиву – да и всей американской армии – он теперь враг.

Роджерс устремил на него светлый взор, и Баки в буквальном смысле захотелось поджать хвост. Но вместо этого он нарочно вытянул его на досках, так что чешуйки заблестели на солнце. Пронзительный взгляд Роджерса вдруг будто потерял опору, заблуждал.

– Баки, – снова сказал Стив. – Ты... с тобой все хорошо? В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты был... не в самом хорошем состоянии.

– Ничего, ты бы видел того парня, – не удержался Баки. Стив фыркнул. Хотя ничего смешного в этом не было, Солдат тогда наделал в нем дырок...

– Вижу, вы уже успели познакомиться... – раздался сзади надтреснутый голос Стенли.

Да ведь старик наверняка знал, что они знакомы. Может, даже тайком и докладывал Щ.И.Т.у все это время...

– Не знал, что у тебя в сослуживцах сам Капитан Америка. – Он постарался, чтобы голос прозвучал нейтрально.

– Стив нам тут очень помог несколько лет назад. Когда тебя еще не было. А служить... Когда я служил, он в айсберге отсыпался. Так-то бы я, конечно, с удовольствием.

Тон его изменился.

– Я позвал капитана Роджерса, потому что он единственный, кроме тебя, кто может увидеть эту клятую лодку. И помочь нам решить, что делать.

_«А вдобавок рыло у него в пуху, раз бросился ни свет ни заря на другой континент по одному звонку...»_

– Что ж, я рад встрече с прославленным Капитаном Америкой.

Стив по-прежнему был все тем же бравым капитаном с сурово сомкнутыми челюстями. От него несло сознанием собственной правоты. Оказалось, Баки помнит это чувство еще с войны – эту новую и безнадежную чуждость. И все же в войну Баки – тот, кем он был тогда – мог разглядеть что-то за твердокаменным фасадом. Сейчас он понимал одно – от этого Стива не сбежать, по крайней мере, пока у них на руках эта злосчастная подлодка.

Баки поежился. Хотелось нырнуть, укрыться под надежной толщей воды.

– Объясните, что происходит, сержант, – потребовал Стив. Капитан Роджерс.

Ладно; это легко. В эту игру он сыграть сумеет.

– Вчера, около шестнадцати часов, была замечена подводная лодка класса «Огайо», по следующим координатам... – Едва не вырвалось «ваша лодка», но Баки вовремя сообразил, что по документам – если бы они у него остались, – он и сам выходит американцем...

– Лодка вошла в наши территориальные воды. Наши страны – вроде бы союзники, но никаких совместных учений у нас сейчас нет.

– Бак, ты точно уверен, что это наша?

– По данным эхолокации – уверен.

Вокруг царило свежее искристое утро, волны катились к берегу лениво, словно толком еще не проснувшись. Пляж еще был безлюден – песок холодный, – но кто-то уже достаточно проснулся, чтобы запускать змея.

Где-то там, в безмятежных волнах, ждала подлодка.

– Ну что? Поплывем, посмотрим?

Роджерс кивнул.

– Мне бы только переодеться. Я же не могу, как ты, без экипировки – забыл?

Это прозвучало так легко. Будто помнить для Баки – пара пустяков. Будто его не глушили, как рыбу, столько раз, что он потерял даже собственное имя...

Не забыл – как оказалось через несколько минут. Потому что такое зрелище забыть невозможно, как бы тебя ни обрабатывала Гидра.

Стив шел по пирсу пружинящей походкой – совершенно нелепый в красно-синем купальном костюме, и ластах, подозрительно напоминающих гусиные лапы. Портрет завершала резиновая шапочка с большой синей буквой «А».

Конечно, теперь и ласты были не такими длинными и неудобными, как прежде, и костюм был сделан не из толстой резины, а из какого-нибудь сверхпрочного и сверхлегкого материала – но Баки, как и семьдесят лет назад, не смог удержаться от смеха.

***

Стенли вызвался подвезти их до места на одолженном у друзей траулере. Всего экипажа – он да Насим с Мишелем, болтать никто не станет. И даже если в той подлодке прислушиваются к тому, что делается в море, они узнают только, что кому-то вздумалось порыбачить. Насим, правда, едва не упал за борт – так загляделся на Капитана Америку.

Баки не слишком-то любил траулеры. Свернувшись на полу, он сам казался себе пойманной рыбой. Но сейчас он был на задании. И пусть сам он способен мчаться быстрее, зато так они со Стивом потратят меньше сил.

Он почему-то предчувствовал, что силы им понадобятся...

Когда судно почти подошло к указанным координатам, Стив спрыгнул в воду. Баки соскользнул вслед за ним. И под водой все было по-другому. Совсем так, как Баки мечтал когда-то, глядя на друга с палубы эсминца с легкомысленным именем «Пегги». Вот только в те времена он мог лишь провожать Стива взглядом и трястись от страха. Тогда у него не было ни хвоста, ни умения дышать, видеть или слышать под водой. Все это дала ему Гидра.

Это ли не ирония.

В тихой зеленой толще костюм Стива уже не казался нелепым. Роджерс стал яркой и проворной рыбой. Баки смотрел, держась поодаль, как вздуваются мускулы на мощных руках, как ритмично расходятся жабры.

_«Не нравится мне, как ты свистишь, дружище»._

_«Ага. Медкомиссии вон... тоже не понравилось»._

_«Четырем. Медкомиссиям. И это о которых я знаю. Стиви, ну правда... Побереги себя хоть немного. Через пару месяцев война кончится, так ты хоть за это время постарайся не наделать глупостей, а? Стив?»_

_«Ты слышал о докторе Сальваторе»?_

_«Это еще кто?»_

_«На самом деле у него чудная фамилия, то ли Орскин, то ли Эрскин. «Сальватором» его мексиканцы прозвали, потому что он вылечил Риту Гонсалес и ни цента не взял. А она, говорят, была уже при смерти»._

_«Стив, не смеши. Сколько таких Сальваторов мы с тобой видели...»_

_«Может, он бы сделал мне новые легкие...»_

_«Ты старые не загуби!»_

В конце концов Стив притормозил, пропуская Баки вперед, и дальше они уже плыли почти параллельно друг другу, входя в одну волну, ловя одно течение. Так странно было плыть вот так – не одному. Ощущая рядом кого-то, кто так же проскальзывал меж скал, лавировал между стайками рыб. Когда Баки нырнул глубже, уходя в холодную черноту, Стив скользнул за ним. И не то чтобы в черноте от этого стало уютнее... Но уж точно было не так одиноко.

Кажется, Баки это когда-то снилось – или мечталось. Они со Стивом вдвоем, невесомые в темной воде, где в конце концов с тебя смывается все – имя, и память, и грехи... Может быть, здесь они и могли бы быть вместе...

Баки перекалибровал хвост и плыл медленно, размеренно, уходя все глубже на дно. Отчего-то он знал, что подлодка не ушла, хотя больше не слышал ее. По крайней мере – не ушла далеко. Совсем рядом он услышал знакомое цоканье Стива. У него это всегда получалось раздражающе громко даже с закрытым ртом. Фирменное цоканье Капитана Америка. А ведь казалось бы, в двадцать первом веке ему могли бы найти лучшее приспособление для эхолокации...

Стив первым «увидел» лодку. И устремился к ней. Баки – за ним. Кажется, экипаж – кто бы в нем ни был – решил лечь в дрейф, потому что винта теперь совсем не было слышно.

Или заснул...

Баки как-то раз видел такое. Не вживую, на записях проекта «Сирена». Экипаж то ли крепко спал, то ли был в трансе. Рабочая смена дремала, уронив головы на руки, перед мониторами. Что уж говорить о тех, кому и по расписанию полагалось спать. Всем им снились прекрасные сны, навеянные невиданным голосом...

А ведь это было бы так хорошо – заснуть. Не просто заснуть; позволить чудесному голосу увлечь тебя в тайный грот – вот там, совсем недалеко, только спуститься еще немного... В гроте никто никогда не найдет тебя, не заставит платить за прежние ошибки. Да и все ошибки скоро забудутся, и останется только бесконечное, прохладное, сладкое забытье, и тот груз, что скопился в душе, потихоньку растворится, стечет тяжелыми каплями, как расплавленный сахар, освободит тебя. И все будет хорошо – все будет по-настоящему хорошо, достаточно послушать этот нежный голос, который обещает рай...

А?

Кто-то схватил его за хвост. Вцепился крепко; Баки, не разобравшись, решил, что это осьминог, дернулся всем телом – и очнулся.

Голос, так бы его дери. Чертова Сирена. Ну почему он всегда оказывается прав?

Это Стив. Стив поймал его, крепко держал за хвост. А ведь парень никогда не имел дела с Сиреной, и уж если Баки поддался...

Жестом он показал: всплываем. Стив кивнул, и Баки понесся вверх так быстро, как только можно было при таком давлении.

Когда они наконец вынырнули, у Стива шла кровь из носа из ушей. Ох, ч-черт...

Но времени не было. Баки, отплевавшись от воды, сквозь шум в ушах крикнул:

– Уходим! К кораблю! Я потом объясню...

Он беспомощно оглянулся, словно на безмятежной бирюзовой поверхности мог разглядеть владельца голоса. Но теперь хотя бы не надо гадать, что случилось с субмариной.

До корабля они доплыли в два счета. Что я за эту неделю перевыполнил, угрюмо подумал Баки, пока его поднимали, так это план по физнагрузке. Он упал на дно траулера, не в силах двигаться. Ужасно тошнило. И все-таки его хватило на то, чтобы потребовать:

– Уходите отсюда, быстро! Здесь опасно! Надо идти к берегу!

Он помнил, что у Сирен не слишком большой радиус действия... вот только проект мог продвинуться с тех пор, как он ушел из Гидры. Не хватало только бедняге Стенли услышать голос...

Пронесло. По крайней мере, он решил так, лежа на спине и слушая гул в голове. Потом над ним замаячила голова Стива, и сам Стив сел рядом, касаясь его мокрым бедром. Выглядел он чертовски злым, и над верхней губой застыла кровь.

– Какого хрена это было, Бак?

Он болезненно шмыгнул носом. Ощущения были... как в детстве, после неудачного купания. Значит, врачи в Гидре были не так уж неправы.

Он потянулся было к Стиву, чтобы вытереть кровь. Опомнился: они не на пожарной лестнице в Бруклине, а посреди гребаного океана; и сами они уже не Стив и Баки, а Водный Солдат и Капитан Америка.

Да и носового платка у него нет.

– А что ты видел? – спросил он вместо ответа.

– Ты с какого-то рожна вдруг оторвался от меня и поплыл в глубину. Как я только успел тебя ухватить...

– А сам ты голоса не слышал?

– Я так испугался, что не слышал вообще ни черта. Что это было, Бак?

– Точно не знаю, но могу предположить.

Он облизнул губы и удивился, какие они сухие – и это после всего времени в воде. Надо же; еще несколько лет назад он и помыслить бы не мог, что предаст Гидру.

– Это называется «Проект “Сирена”». Я должен был в нем участвовать. – Не то он выбрал слово. «Участвовать» подразумевает хоть какое-то согласие... – Но я... не подошел по параметрам. Кандидат должен обладать нехилой ментальной силой, а у меня мозги оказались пережарены.

– Что? О чем это ты?

Ну слава богу; похоже, хотя бы об этом в досье не было. Когда Баки узнал, что кто-то слил в открытый доступ документы Гидры, он решил почему-то, что там будет все.

К лучшему. Не хотелось, чтобы Стив узнал, как он корчился в кресле – точь-в-точь рыба при электролове...

– Неважно. Важно, что проект этот был все-таки очень дорог их сердцу. Представь, солдат Гидры с такой же физической подготовкой, как у меня... может быть, с таким же хвостом... и который работает классической русалкой. То бишь сводит с ума весь экипаж и силой внушения заставляет судно двигаться туда, куда надо Гидре.

Стив смотрел на него, сам будто завороженный русалкой.

– Ну да... А потом судно вдруг оказывается у чужих берегов без всякого объяснения, и начинается... большой скандал.

– Отлично будет, если обойдется только скандалом. Тут вас в последнее время не слишком любят.

– Бак, – сказал Стив с фирменным укором Капитана Америки. – Ты ведь тоже... из нас.

– Нет. – Смех вышел горько-соленым, как морская вода. – Я дитя рабочего интернационала. У Гидры нет границ.

Стив поморщился.

– Но ты хоть убедился, что это ваша подлодка? – спросил Баки. – Наши, в конце концов, меньше...

– Убедился, – кивнул Стив.

– Ладно. – Баки глядел в раскаленное слепящее небо. Надо бы уйти в тень... но у него даже на это сейчас не было сил. – Откровенность за откровенность. Если что-то где-то появилось, значит, откуда-то оно исчезло. А ты прилетел сюда на удивление быстро. Сдается мне, что-то у вас там пропало...

Стив почему-то вскинулся:

– Я прилетел сюда... – И тут же сдулся, прикусил язык. – Впрочем, ладно. Ты прав. Мы потеряли одну подлодку. Не вышла на связь в нужное время. По предполагаемым координатам – ноль. Решили, что каким-то образом они сбились с курса, возможно, затонули. Но наш патруль в Гусиной бухте засек ее недалеко от острова Ньюфаундленд, там она ненадолго всплыла, а потом – опять канула. У нас даже были мысли, что экипаж решил дезертировать. А теперь вот – это...

– Значит, – Баки размеренно хлопал хвостом по дну, – каким-то образом кто-то угнал вашу субмарину, пересек на ней Атлантику и припарковал тут у нас под боком?

Стив отвлекся. Он смотрел, чуть склонив голову, на его хвост.

– Он так делает, когда ты размышляешь?

Баки осекся. Прекратил похлопывать. Стив разглядывал его, даже руку поднял, будто хотел потрогать.

– Он такой красивый, – себе под нос.

– Это оружие, – резко сказал Баки. – Оружие Гидры. Так же, кстати, как и я. Но я-то хотя бы... ушел на покой.

_И сейчас бы жил спокойно, если бы не расшумелся…_

– Мне нравится твой хвост, – упрямо сказал Стив и знакомо поджал губы.

Еще бы не нравился... И Щ.И.Т.у наверняка понравится тоже.

При мысли, что его опять будут держать на поводке и отправлять в миссии, Баки затошнило с удвоенной силой. Нет уж. Не дождутся.

Он хотел было спросить насчет Стенли. Давно ли старик докладывает Щ.И.Т.у. Но... Бог с ним. После.

– Ты знаешь, кто эта «сирена»?

– Если ты думаешь, что в Гидре мне представляли на одобрение список кандидатов, ты немного ошибаешься. Я знаю о проекте только потому, что меня использовали в нем... как боксерскую грушу.

У Стива был вид, словно его тоже затошнило.

– Ладно. И черт с ним, Бак. Но как, по-твоему, мы можем его остановить?

Захотелось потрясти головой. Слишком неожиданно он вернулся в прошлое. Словно они все еще в сороковых и обсуждают боевую операцию. Словно Стив в упор не видит прошедших лет и всего, что их с Баки теперь разъединяет...

– Теоретически можем. – Он наконец сел. – Это очень сильное ментальное усилие. По сути, парень вел подлодку через всю Атлантику на чистой силе воли. То есть все это время он держал экипаж в трансе. Довел до берега и решил отдохнуть. Потому-то я его в первый раз и не услышал. Да и теперь... Стив, будь он в нормальной форме – мы оба не ушли бы...

– Если то, что ты говоришь – правда, он сделает так, чтобы они всплыли.

Тут спорить смысла не имело.

– Сделает. Думаю, затем это и затевалось.

Пока лодка остается на глубине и знает о ней только их гоп-компания, ребята еще могут быстро уплыть домой, хотя... Слишком уж близко они подошли.

– У тебя есть оружие? Я свое подрастерял...

Теперь ему отчего-то стыдно было в этом признаваться. Хотя раньше он клялся себе: никаких больше ножей, гарпунов и подводных ракет. И тактический костюм, в котором Стенли его нашел, он попросил старика сжечь. Ему на все про все хватало хвоста.

_Глупая рыба. Неужели ты думал, что сможешь от этого убежать?_

Стив похлопал себя по жилету на животе.

– Целый арсенал.

Но Баки почему-то глядел на жетоны у него на шее. Он помнил этот номер. Точно помнил.

– Хорошо, – сказал он медленно. – Стив... меня когда-то тренировали вместе с ними. Такими солдатами. Толку было мало, но... я научился немного им сопротивляться.

– Да уж, – хмыкнул Стив. – Я видел.

– Они застали меня врасплох, – сердито сказал Баки. – Теперь, когда я буду готов... И. Ну да, кстати. Спасибо.

Стив отмахнулся.

– Я думал, я опять тебя потеряю. Пропадешь и все, и на сей раз я точно больше тебя не увижу...

Он поднял лицо к небу и с минуту молча смотрел на чайку, которая увязалась за кораблем и теперь преследовала его, ругаясь на чем свет стоит.

– Если я вспомню, как, то смогу сам его позвать.

Стив оторвался от созерцания чайки.

– Это не план.

– Это ничем не хуже, чем твои планы.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты туда лез.

Это что-то новенькое...

Баки понял.

– Боишься, что не вспомню вовремя, на чьей я стороне?  
Cтив, кажется, хотел выругаться. Но только сказал устало:  
– Бак... Мне так жаль, что я за тобой не вернулся. Ты не представляешь, как мне жаль.  
– Сейчас не об этом, – быстро сказал Баки. – Я вернусь к подлодке. Радиус действия у них не очень большой. Он должен оставаться рядом.. Может, он поймается на наживку...  
– Хорошо, – сказал Стив. – Я пойду с тобой.  
Стенли наблюдал за ними вроде бы не слишком внимательно. Но бейсболка у него была сдвинута едва ли не на самый затылок – знак наивысшего интереса, – и держалась вопреки всяким законам физики.  
– Ну так что, – спросил он, – куда двигаем?

***

Тот, кто садился утром на траулер, был Баки Барнсом – незадачливым, но в общем мирным русалом.

Тот, кто соскользнул в воду теперь, приготовившись к битве, был Водным Солдатом. Он больше не принадлежал к Гидре, и все-таки не мог смирить бурлящего в нем злого веселья при мысли о схватке.

Стив приладил на него свой пояс, и теперь у Баки был небольшой гарпун и – главное – нож для рукопашной из вакандской стали.

О маленькой африканской стране – и о подводном королевстве Атлантис, с которым они всегда враждовали, – мало кто слышал. Но Баки имел возможность познакомиться с вакандской сталью чертовски близко. Около семидесяти лет назад из этой стали ему сделали хвост.

– Уж кто-то, а вакандцы научились сражаться под водой, – говорил куратор.

Иногда, дрейфуя на солнечных волнах, Баки думал, что может попробовать поискать Атлантис и просочиться за его щит. Вот только ему слишком хорошо было в этом рыбацком городишке с песочными замками.

Он начал спускаться и довольно скоро услышал знакомый плеск винтов. Значит, они со Стивом подоспели чертовски вовремя...

Что ж, Солдат, пора вспомнить, чему тебя учили в дельфинарии...

Звать сам он так и не научился. Голос неподходящий, шутил про себя Солдат. Слишком сильно орал в том кресле...

Но он надеялся, что сумеет отвлечь Сирену. Вздохнув про себя, он заработал хвостом, снова уходя на глубину. Расслабился, Солдат, прежде ты и не думал – раздавит или нет толща воды твою несчастную черепушку.

Он спускался все ниже, и все яснее «видел» подлодку. Моряки по-прежнему в трансе, но сейчас уже не спят – слушают команду. Наверняка – ко всплытию...

Ладно. Ниже, ниже, пока борт не станет совсем близко, пока его нельзя будет потрогать...

Лодка двигалась – но, к его везению, совсем тихо. Выбирают место для всплытия? Идут ближе к берегу?

Оказавшись совсем рядом, Баки перекалибровал хвост и со всей дури ударил им в обшивку. Пробить не пробьет, но возможно, кто-то услышит стук.

Еще раз. И еще.

Помнят ли еще на флоте азбуку Морзе? Если выстучать им «Вы на чужой территории, срочно уходите» – поймут ли, услышат? Проснутся ли?

Сейчас…

Он забарабанил.

Выстучать сообщение до конца ему не дали. Но на сей раз Баки был готов. Не Баки – Солдат. Солдат в дельфинарии...

_«Приказ – сопротивляться. Не поддавайся внушению, Солдат! Источник! Найди источник!»_

Он изо всех сил стиснул челюсти, пытаясь отвлечься от такого знакомого, приятного зова. 

_Ничего страшного. Ты просто хочешь отдохнуть. Разве ты не заслужил отдыха, Солдат? Ничего не надо делать, просто закрой глаза и спи..._

_«Сопротивляйся!»_

Ему и правда чертовски хотелось спать, но вместо этого он попытался понять, откуда идет голос.

_Он плавает в дельфинарии. Он в глухом костюме, глаза завязаны, щелкать хвостом нельзя – накажут._

_«Ищи его по голосу, Солдат! По голосу! Ты его не видишь, но ты можешь его слышать...»_

_Это все их чертовы игры. Он прекрасно знает, что слышит пение только у себя в голове. Но приказ есть приказ, и постепенно он нащупывает ту прозрачную, легкую нить, что тянется к нему..._

_Тянется, как клейкая лента к мухе._

_«Отлично! Он тебя нашел! А теперь отбрось его! Отбрось, быстро!»_

_Клейкая лента превращается в боксерскую перчатку. Солдат вдруг понимает, что беспомощно трепыхается у самой стены дельфинария. Мозги словно всмятку._

_«Ну-ну, до свадьбы заживет. До твоей уж непременно. Прекрасно, Солдат, Сирена, давайте еще попытку! До ужина куча времени!»_

Голос становится все громче. Отдых – все ближе.

Ничего, думает про себя Солдат. Ничего. Ты устал, и ты здесь один. Гнал для них целую подводную лодку. Да у тебя голова уже не варит, приятель, кого ты хочешь обмануть?

_«Закрой глаза, спи. Просто спи. Никто не будет на тебя злиться. Ты заслужил. Спи, Солдат...»_

Он закрывает глаза. Вспоминает окрик куратора и снова пытается нащупать ниточку.

Вот она. Вот он, светящийся нежный голос; и вместо того, чтобы слушать слова, Солдат концентрируется на нем самом.

Ах вот ты где. Не так уж и далеко.

Удар.

Хвост беспомощно щелкает; Баки соображает, что ушел под дно лодки. Еле уворачивается от винта.

_«Да ладно, разве это бокс? Это драка в бане...»_

Он опять цепляется за нить. Нет, парень, просто так ты меня не сбросишь. Придется подойти...

Он не видит этого, но знает, что из носа и ушей у него опять потекло, и по воде расплываются капли крови.

Голос становится все нежнее, обволакивает, заманивает...

_«Сопротивляйся, Солдат!»_

Свет. Маленькая ниточка... Мама оставила дверь детской приоткрытой, чтобы они с Бекки не боялись. Нет, это из тесной гостиной, там Стив – он рисует всю ночь и думает, что Баки не знает...

Цепляться. Цепляться за свет, как тогда, в аквариуме Крайшберга, когда Стив пришел за ним... Луч фонарика шарит по темной воде...

«За каким чертом они посадили тебя сюда?»

«Видно, перепутали с тобой. Это ведь ты у нас теперь – блистательный Капитан Америка, гроза морей, я правильно понял?»

«Господи, ты же мог там умереть...»

Не мог – только тогда он еще надеялся, что Стив об этом не узнает...

Опять вступает голос:

_«Все это пустое. Отдохни. Ты же знаешь, что никто не станет печалиться о тебе, никто тебя не хватится...»_

Ты будешь смеяться, парень – да я первым рассмеюсь. Но, похоже, хватятся.

Фонарик.

Так вот же ты.

Хвост щелкает, трещит как сумасшедший, и на сей раз Баки правда «видит» парня – так же ясно, как угрожающую громаду подлодки.

И на сей раз его все-таки отправляют в нокаут.

***

– Баки? Баки? Ну очнись. Очнись, пожалуйста...

Он лежит на берегу реки, и Стив – совершенно живой, мокрый Стив с ледяными руками – трясет его за плечи, едва не плача.

– Эй...

Но ведь на самом деле это Стив чуть не погиб. Баки подскакивает.

– Ты живой, что ли? Я тебя чуть не утопил. Миссис Роджерс меня убьет...

– С ума сошел? Ты же меня спас! А потом брякнулся...

Стив повторяет:

– Ты всех спас, Баки, слышишь?

А?

Чего?

Никакой речки, только знакомое дно траулера. Оно так приятно покачивается... только вот когда его стало тошнить от качки?

– Стив, я сейчас...

Его легко подхватывают и помогают свеситься за борт. Баки от души выворачивает в море.

– Все хорошо? Бак? Бак, как ты себя чувствуешь? Сколько пальцев? Кто у нас президент?

– Четыре, – скрипит он. – Идиот. И заметь, я даже не спросил, о каком именно президенте идет речь...

– Баки. – Стив смеется, так же искренне и облегченно, как тогда на речке. Прижимает его к груди, и перед глазами Баки снова оказываются жетоны.

– Это же мой номер, сопляк, – говорит он. – Какого черта ты носишь мой жетон...

Баки вжался носом в его плечо. На самом деле вода ничего не смывает, и сам он не забыл того, что наделал. Но – может, тот парень в чем-то был прав, и Солдат заслужил хотя бы минуту отдыха...

Тот парень.

Так.

Баки высвободился из объятий Стива. Русал – впрочем, бесхвостый, с обычными человеческими ногами, – лежал навзничь на дне траулера. Грудь его тихонько вздымалась. Живой.

– Видал, – окликнул Стенли, – какой у нас улов?

– Как ты его? – тихо спросил Баки.

– Гарпун. Стрелял снотворным. Ты его приманил, а дальше – дело техники...

Баки разглядывал русала, и чем дальше, тем яснее понимал, что знает его.

– Ну твою ж мать! – вымолвил он.

– Эх, Баки Барнс, где же твои манеры. Разве так говорят о его высочестве...

Его высочество Намор. Принц Атлантиса.

– И не подумаешь, что принц станет угонять подлодки...

– Бак. Эй. Ну-ка, давай тебя обратно положим. Как ты? Как голова?

– Жареные мозги, – выговорил он. – Ничего, за одни жареные двое нежареных дают...

***

Несколько дней маленький порт стоял на ушах. Стиву удалось, по примеру Баки, с помощью стука связаться с командой. Баки не слышал, что Стив передавал им азбукой Морзе – да ему, наверное, и не полагалось. Сам он отлеживался в это время у Стенли, потому что оказался слишком слаб даже для того, чтобы уплыть к себе в казино. Старик клялся и божился, что, хоть и сложил два и два, никому о Баки не докладывал. И только когда тот сам приплыл в мыле и панике, Стенли пришло в голову позвонить одному из Мстителей, который когда-то спас город от ползучих морских тварей.

Субмарина скоро отошла от берега в сопровождении двух боевых кораблей. Видимо, чтобы ненароком снова не заблудилась. И все-таки американскому президенту удалось уболтать своего коллегу: по радио объявили-таки об очередных учениях НАТО, и ребятня сбежалась в порт посмотреть на «подлодку союзников». Баки предвидел, что через пару недель разговоры о подлодке смолкнут даже на рыбном рынке. Разве что Лебрен к террановам в своей вечной повести прибавит еще и субмарину. Баки догадывался, что скорее всего, здешним властям рассказали все о Гидре, и теперь они с американцами решают, как делить Намора – вдоль или поперек. И ждал – не то чтобы покорно, скорее, как капитан, решивший не уходить с тонущего корабля, – пока придут и за ним.

Но пока пришел только Стив. Уже более похожий на здешнего отдыхающего, в белых шортах и футболке-тельняшке. Он появился на пирсе, где Баки пил кофе и – чего уж от себя скрывать – надеялся увидеть друга.

– Мне скоро улетать, – сказал тот. Присел рядом. Баки молчал, но когда Стив так и не заговорил, не выдержал:

– И что? Ты не будешь вербовать меня в Щ.И.Т.? Не скажешь, что вам нужны такие ребята, и если я соглашусь, то так и быть, на мои прежние преступления вы посмотрите сквозь пальцы?

Хотя – зря он так о Стиве. Стив не умеет смотреть сквозь пальцы.

Тот поднял брови.

– А ты хотел бы – в Щ.И.Т.?

– Нет, – честно сказал Баки. – Я бы хотел остаться здесь. Это... хороший город.

Стив покивал.

– Я понимаю.

– А ты что же, не сообщил куда следует, что нашел Водного Солдата? Убийцу на службе Гидры?

– Какого еще солдата, – старательно удивился Стив. – Я видел только сержанта Барнса из местного рыбнадзора. Мне о нем сообщать? Чтоб меня на смех подняли?

Теперь уже молчал Баки. Пока не вспомнил, о чем хотел спросить:

– А как все-таки вы так быстро все разрулили? Когда ты успел сообщить в штаб?

– Сразу после звонка Стенли, – ответил Стив. – Когда я понял, что речь о тебе и что ты нашел подлодку...

– Сразу? Не проверив? Какого черта ты мне поверил, сопляк? А если бы это были происки Гидры?

– И ты разбудил бы беднягу Стенли, чтобы сообщить об их планах? Не дури. Ты никогда бы по доброй воле не стал работать на Гидру. Как будто я тебя не знаю.

Волны с тихим плеском бились о пирс. День выдался теплым, и отсюда видно было, что на пляже полно народу. Как бы кто-нибудь снова не сфотографировал его хвост... впрочем, снявши голову, по волосам не плачут. За ним все равно придут, и скорее рано, чем поздно.

– Эй, Стив?

– М-м?

– Сгоняем до того берега? Кто последний – обезьяна!

У Стива загорелись глаза, он торопливо стянул футболку и шорты и булькнул вниз.

Они отправились к тем скалам, где в прошлый раз засели контрабандисты. Заплыли в просвет между камнями – тут была крошечная, метра на два, лагуна с удивительно теплой водой. Чайки, что облюбовали здешние утесы, на непрошенных гостей даже не посмотрели, продолжили шумное совещание. Баки взобрался на не слишком высокую скалу и разглядывал Стива – тот остался по пояс в воде.

– Тут так безмятежно, – заметил Стив. – Бак.

– М-м?

– Ты точно здоров? Потому что я могу привезти врачей из Щ.И.Т.а...

– Вот чего мне только не хватало, – искренне сказал Баки, – так это врачей из Щ.И.Т.а.

– Если, не дай бог, ты из-за нас пострадал... – сощурился Стив.

– Не из-за вас. Из-за города.

Он не стал говорить Стиву, что загадал по-дурацки: если с этим городом ничего не случится, если он сумеет его защитить – то, может, на том свете оно ему зачтется...

Стив все равно услышал. Так всегда бывало.

– Тебе нечего искупать, Баки.

– Только не говори, что не читал мое досье. Что не в курсе всего, что я натворил.

Баки с шумом плюхнулся в неглубокую воду лагуны. Одна из чаек, проводивших совещание, глянула на него сверху вниз и громко обругала.

– Знаешь, – сказал Стив, глядя на распластавшегося в воде Баки. – Намор распелся как птичка, даром что по сути рыба. Кричит, что ни черта не помнит и ни в чем не виноват. Вряд ли ему предъявят обвинение…

– Конечно, вряд ли, – откликнулся Баки. – Кто же предъявляет обвинения наследным принцам. Тем более, когда им есть, чем торговать. 

– Не в этом дело. Он рассказал, что в Гидре ему стирали память с помощью какого-то страшного кресла. Тебе это о чем-то говорит?

– Никогда не о чем подобном не слышал, – сказал Баки и ушел в воду. У него мало что осталось, но у него, по крайней мере, была гордость. Нечего считать его глушеной рыбой.

Всплыл он как-то неоправданно близко к Стиву. Впрочем, в этой лагуне вдвоем не развернешься...

Стив поймал его за плечи, удержал на месте. Он оставался все таким же возмутительно сильным, как в годы войны.

– Мне надо ехать, – сказал он снова. – Баки... Я перестал искать тебя, потому что ты явно не хотел, чтобы я тебя нашел. Но теперь-то уж… Скажи, ты бы хотел, чтоб я вернулся? 

Баки до спазмов в душе хотел, чтобы он вернулся. Там, в море, он не поддался голосу только потому, что знал: Стив рядом. Пусть его и не видно – но он рядом, ждет, чтобы поразить их общего врага. Чтобы схватить Баки за хвост, если тот слишком зазевается.

Но ведь Стив – Стив не стал звать его в Нью-Йорк, настаивать на том, что и Баки, мол, американец; не стал расхваливать перед ним Щ.И.Т., чтобы и Баки захотелось туда вступить. Не говоря уж о том, что за Водным Солдатом до сих пор не явились парни в штатском...

Стив понял – как всегда понимал Баки. И сам он тоже способен понять. Оторвать Стива от его миссий... это все равно, что вытащить рыбу из воды.

– Конечно, ты вернешься, – сказал Баки. – Даже у национальных героев бывает отпуск. И, знаешь, раз уж ты носишь на шее черт знает что...

Он снял с себя «куриного бога», который болтался на сплетенном Насимом шнурке. Надел Стиву через голову. Камешек ударился о жетоны. Не в силах совладать с собой, Баки прижался губами сперва к камню, а потом к горячей, соленой груди.

– Пусть приносит тебе удачу.

Чайки разом снялись с места и принялись громко и недовольно его осуждать. Наверное, было за что.

**Эпилог**

Прошло, наверное, около двух недель. Город жил прежней жизнью, забыв о подлодках и прочих неприятностях. В воскресенье на площади перед мэрией устраивали рыбный рынок. Баки знал об этом, потому что запах рыбы доносился до него с неправильной стороны. И сам он был неправильным. Баки все понимал: море издревле кормило людей, и здешние жители поступали с ним по возможности честно. И все равно – всякий раз, как он думал о рынке, Баки представлялось, что он сам лежит на лотке и ждет, пока его купят, принесут домой и начнут резать кольцами.

Наверное, за русала можно было бы выручить неплохие деньги…

Баки перевернулся на спину, выдул ртом фонтан воды, изображая кита, и попытался отвлечься от печальных мыслей. Хотя... поневоле задумаешься, почему Гидра еще не добралась до него и не подала на стол с лимоном и веточками зелени. Или, может, после провала операции и поимки Намора у Гидры нашлись другие занятия?

Хорошо бы...

Сам Баки продолжал жить как обычно – охотился на браконьеров (погода стояла отличная, и «морская бригада» в полном составе обреталась в шезлонгах на террасе полицейского участка, так что надежда была только на них со Стенли), избегал зевак и даже не спрашивал у старика, были ли какие-нибудь новости от Стива. Дни он проводил на морском дне, шаря в поисках осколков стекла и керамики. У него появилась идея фикс выложить мозаикой стены купальни в казино. Особого смысла в этом не было – ну так смысла и в самой его жизни оказалось немного. А сейчас, после появления и отъезда Стива жизнь и вовсе дала течь. Но Баки не собирался сдаваться и каждый день вычерпывал воду: пил кофе на пирсе у Стенли, патрулировал берег и разглядывал песочные замки.

И как-то раз у замка увидел Стива. Тот ровнял ладонями мокрые стены и внимательно слушал близнецов, видимо, объясняющих ему, как следует строить.

Какого черта?

Оказалось – Стенли не слишком долго запирался, – что Стив купил серый дом на набережной, который полгода назад выставили на продажу, и собирался в нем жить.

Вот ведь...

– Ты из-за меня это сделал? – спросил Баки. Он сидел на песке маленького частного пляжа, к которому вели ступеньки из такого же серого кирпича, что и сам дом.

Стив ему не удивился. Он был без экипировки – и без клетчатой рубашки в этот раз, в обычном синем поло и в неприлично коротких шортах.

– Нет. – Он стоял нерешительно, будто ожидая приглашения, и Баки пришлось хвостом похлопать рядом с собой. Стив сел на прохладный песок с фиолетовым отливом – над городом уже стояли поздние сумерки. Из луна-парка снова неслась неприлично громкая музыка и голос зазывалы. 

– Мне просто нужно обосноваться поближе к воде.

– С чего это? – встревожился Баки.

– Помнишь, что произошло с сыном Сальватора?

– Он же... Вот шарлатан. Он же обещал, что с тобой такого не будет!

– Ну, думаю, старик просто не знал, что я надолго застряну подо льдом. Я был на медосмотре. Врачи сказали, что легкие у меня никуда не годятся – вот новость, да? Пока все еще в порядке, но рано или поздно мне придется переселиться к морю. И почему бы – не к этому?

– Почему бы, – эхом отозвался Баки и осторожно приобнял Стива за плечи. Тот положил ладонь ему на хвост. Баки дернулся.

– Эй, это...

– Оружие. Я знаю. И мне плевать. Если б ты знал, сколько раз мне снилось, как тебя разрубает тем винтом. – У Стива исказилось лицо. – Ты живой, вот что главное. И хвост у тебя красивый. Смотри, как серебрится...

– Ну тебя, – буркнул Баки. – И как ты теперь?

– Да как обычно, – безмятежно сказал Стив. – Основные миссии у меня все равно в море. Я только рад буду уплыть подальше от бюро... И еще я хочу научиться строить такие замки, как те детишки. Они мне, кстати, рассказали про «морского дьявола».

– Я тебя едва не утопил, – непонятно к чему сказал Баки. Он и сам не знал, говорит ли о давнем случае на реке или о битве на хеликэрриере.

– Да ладно, – сказал Стив. – Ты меня спас. Забыл, что ли?

Баки вздохнул, вспоминая, что спорить со Стивом бесполезно. Надо будет и в самом деле научиться строить замки, а еще – показать наконец Стиву его убежище в казино. Там ведь найдется место и для Стива – целый полузатопленный дворец, который они превратят в сокровищницу...

Но пока он только спросил:

– Знаешь, что самое прекрасное в море?

– То, что оно всегда красиво, как бы ни менялось?

Стив продолжал тихонько гладить его хвост, и они сидели и смотрели на горизонт, пока две темные переливчатые створки не закрылись на ночь и не замкнули их в себе, как две жемчужины в одной раковине.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> *Терранова (terre-neuva) – европейское рыболовное судно, ходившее на тресковый промысел к канадским берегам.


End file.
